Lightning Crashes
by CandyMoon
Summary: An orphaned girl with a broken life. He knows her so well, without even realizing it. He has to help her, and she needs to accept his help. Based on a song by Live. Lightning crashes a new mother cries. This moment she's been waiting for. The angel opens her eyes, pale blue colored iris presents the circle. And puts the glory out to hide.


Lightning Crashes

"Fall seven times, stand up eight,"- Japanese proverb

September 21st, 2015

Monday

The walls were a light cream color, but were dingy from the dust and mold in the air in the room. Oak wood floors that creaked with every step she took around that old apartment. It seemed like the air was pumped in from the polluted skyline of Tokyo, but that wasn't the case, of course. Apartments in this building weren't maintained very well, considering that the rent was an unfathomable 50,000 yen. Rent in Tokyo was usually triple or quadruple the rent of this shabby apartment, so it sufficed. The area of town wasn't very good either. Many crimes happened in this area, including shootings and assault cases, but she had grown accustomed to looking over her shoulder.

Usagi Tskunio stepped out of her small bedroom, attempting to scramble to school in time for first lecture. Her long, silvery blonde hair was tied up into two perfect little buns on each side of her head that allowed her hair to cascade to her ankles. The school uniform that donned her body consisted of a knee length pleated blue skirt, and a white wrist length blouse with a red bow on her chest, but it was slightly wrinkled due to wear and tear. Glancing down at her small, gold wrist watch she noted the time: 8:28 AM. She had to sprint to school if she wanted to make it in time. Frantically, she scurried into the kitchen to grab a stale piece of toast from the foul smelling room, wrinkling her nose at the stench.

"Oi! Keep it down in there! Some of us need our rest," came a grumbling voice from down the hall. Usagi winced at the tone of her father. Masaru was her father- her adoptive father. Kenji and Ikuko had a tragic end to their lives when they were pregnant with her younger brother. Usagi was at her aunt's house at the time of the accident. It was supposed to be a quick errand to the bank, but it turned sour when the masked robbers erupted through the doors armed with assault rifles. Somehow, Usagi ended up in foster homes all around Tokyo, since none of her aunts or uncles could afford to take Usagi in, but finally ended with Masaru. Masaru and his wife, Tomoko, lived in this old apartment, living off of meager needs of the government. Neither of them had many talents, and were typically angry at Usagi, but she was their meal ticket. Orphaned kids were at an all time high in Tokyo, so the Japanese government literally paid you to take a kid or two.

Closing the front door, Usagi fumbled down the stairs with her book bag and her piece of bread. It tasted poorly however, it was better than an empty stomach for five more hours. She was thankful for the low income lunching her school provided, since it was one of the only meals she would receive on a daily basis.

Breaking into a sprint, she rounded the miscellaneous corners of downtown Tokyo. Because of her living situation, she had moved across town from Juuban Municipal High School, which was in the nicer part of the city.

"Oh god, I'm going to get detention again if I'm late. I can't… I have to get to work after class-"

Usagi's train of thought was briefly derailed when her face smacked into a tall body- specifically a chest of a man.

"Uoof," Usagi grunted as her body hit the gray concrete below her, book bag sprawling open which caused her papers to fly around them. The impact was sure to bruise her backside. "I'm sorry, sir!"

She glanced up at the assailant as she scrambled to grab her papers the were whirling around the duo. The sun was grazing past his dark, charcoal colored hair, which made Usagi squint.

"Perhaps you should watch where you're going," his voice clipped back to her, coolly. The man bent down to assist the girl on the ground. Usagi's face turned a shade of crimson.

"Excuse me?!" She cried, snatching her book bag from his grasp. Shoving everything in her bag, Usagi slammed the bag closed haughtily. _Who the hell was this guy?_ The random man before her scoffed, standing back to his feet without any inclination to help her up.

"Are you eating moldy bread?" He gestured incredulously to the piece that had fallen from her mouth. Usagi's mouth dropped open.

Jumping to her feet, embarrassed at this question, she glanced one more time at the dark haired man. He was wearing a uniform that belonged to the Moto Azabu High School, one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. The crisp white shirt looked freshly pressed, not a wrinkle present, and the dark red tie that resided at the man's neck did nothing to dissuade his outfit. His jaw was square in shape, with the slightest stubble of facial hair fading along his face. The skin in which the stubble resided on was darker than her own; an olive shade of tan. His blue eyes pierced through the sun's rays into Usagi's soul. She shivered from the intensity of the azure gaze, feeling the coolness of his stare pierce her soul.

"It's none of your business," Usagi scoffed and took off running, feeling heat rise up to her face, not wishing to endure the humiliation any longer. _Who the hell was that jerkface? It was both of our faults when I came flying around the corner_. She could do nothing to stop the tear that fell from her left eye as she attempted to make it to her first period.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. Somehow, the Gods had allowed Usagi to make it to her first class just as the bell rang. She was pleased that she did not have to serve detention, even though Haruna would have loved to send Usagi down there. Rent did not pay itself, and the small amount of government help only served to help her adoptive parents, so her after school job was a necessity.

Usagi said goodbye to her friend, Naru who was a small red-head but also Usagi's best friend, and bounded to the Crown Arcade. Motoki Furuhata, whose parents owned the arcade, was an old friend of Usagi and had known her even before she lost her parents only a mere five years ago, and he was kind enough to offer Usagi a part time job a few months ago. She was so thankful for his kind friendship that had never faltered over time. He was the brother she was supposed to have after the tragic accident that happened. She shook her head, relieving herself of the thoughts.

Pushing open the door to the Crown Arcade, she kept her head down. Her body was exhausted from the twelve hour days, and very few benefits that she was able to reap.

"Hi Motoki-sama!" Usagi called out, stepping behind the counter.

"Usagi-chan!" Motoki enveloped her in a massive bear hug. "How are you today? I've got awesome news! The new Sailor V game came in," he gestured to the new machine that was dead center of the arcade. Usagi perked up.

"Can I play it later?"

"Of course, Usagi!" Motoki smiled warmly, clasping her on the shoulder. "I've gotten get back to the kitchen, but let me know if you need anything."

By the time 10:00pm rolled around, Usagi had played a few rounds on the new Sailor V game. She relinquished in the levels, only surpassing 5 levels. Motoki was also kind enough to allow her to eat when she worked. He knew of her dilemma so he always offered her food. Sighing, she scooted to the back room to grab her things for her long trek across town. The arcade was closed for business. Usagi quickly locked the front door to Crown Arcade and made her way down the dark, barren streets of Tokyo.

Her thoughts wandered as she strolled in the cool air, thinking about a time when she wouldn't have to worry about her next meal, or when she was going to get enough sleep. It seemed pointless to wonder about these hopeful things. It never seemed like any good would come out of her life, but that didn't stop her from maintaining a cheerful demeanor. No matter what, she would try her best to succeed, even if her evil adoptive parents would try their best to drag her down. A small noise stopped Usagi's brain.

"Meow?" She looked to her feet and noticed a little gray cat at her feet.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little kitty?" The cat stared at her, as if it could understand her. Usagi smiled softly. "Where's your family? Do you not have one?"

The cat mewed back to her, rubbing up against Usagi's legs. She bent down and scooped the cat up into her arms.

"I don't know how my parents will feel about you, but you can come home with me. I'll warn you though, it isn't a palace or anything," she explained.

Usagi carried the animal back to her home, past the broken elevator and up 8 flights of steps. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she unlocked the door to the dungeon and was greeted with a face full of smoke. She stifled her cough, as it smelt stale and old. She could have sworn even the cat gasped at the scent. They made their way to the bedroom, thankful that hers was furthest down the hall, away from the two beings that never left their rooms.

Once inside, Usagi set the cat on her small twin bed and bustled around the room. The room wasn't large, but it did have a few nice things about it. Her twin bed was situated on the wall furthest from the door, just under the two large windows that opened to the fire escape. The sheets that resided on her bed were a soft lilac shade- it was the only color in the room. The walls were a soft cream color, just like the living room. Oak wood floors that had been in the living room had followed into the bedroom. A closet to the right of the door, a night stand next to the bed and a desk with a chair next to that. Aside from very few personal belongings, the room looked like a stock photo.

Usagi stood up from her position at her bed. She had to finish her essay for class tomorrow, which she had luckily started a few nights prior. Her grades weren't amazing, but she maintained a C+, sometimes a B- average. The chair that she pulled out from under her rickety desk creaked slightly with her minimal weight. She quickly flicked on the table side light and started writing the old fashioned way- on paper. Her finances never afforded her a laptop, nor did she had the latest cell phone like the other kids. Maybe one day, after she saved enough money.

What seemed like an hour or so later while in deep thought when there was a quiet noise behind. She ignored it at first, but after it persisted Usagi raised her head. The hairs on the back of her neck raised as she listened to the noise closely. It sounded like little "ahems" coming from the bed directly behind her chair. She slowly craned her neck to see what was behind her.

Nothing. Just the cat she picked up from the alleyway, laying on the bed staring at her. Shaking her head she turned back around to continue on her essay, but it happened again.

"What the hell?" Usagi turned around again, only to be blinded by a bright, white light. Usagi's blue eyes widened, despite the painful white light exuding from the bed. She held her arms over her face, attempting to block the painful rayes from her face and stood to her feet. Squinting her eyes, she could only make out the small, dark colored cat as the light source. Placing one foot in front of the other, Usagi attempted to walk towards the cat that was exuding this crystal light. Her shins slammed into the bed frame, causing her to tumble backwards blindly, slamming her petite body against the oak flooring. The light finally stopped.

Dazed and confused was the best way to describe the blonde sprawled out on the hardwood floor. She shook her head and held her hand up to grasp her forehead, eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Usagi," called a voice before her. Usagi's eyes slowly crept open to view the source of the voice. All that stared back at her was a pair of yellow eyes of the abandoned cat. Blinking slowly, Usagi regarded the animal. Had the light come from the crescent moon spot on the cat's forward, that had just suddenly appeared?

"Yes, you're right. You heard me speak." The cat sounded exasperated, as its little whiskered mouth moved to formulate the words. Usagi's hand dropped from her forehead to her mouth. A slow rise of terror bubbled in her stomach as she stared back at the cat.

"I'm hallucinating," the blonde shook her head slowly. "There is no way that this is actually able to happen. Physics and whatever else could account for this would not allow it…" She trailed off.

"No, it actually is happening. But can we please skip the crazy talk? I need you to follow my direction. You need to pay attention really carefully," the cat sniffed in the dingy air. "My name is Luna, and I've been sent from the past to gather the Sailor Senshi to retrieve the Moon Princess. You are the leader I've been searching for."

Usagi stared for a moment. "You mean like Sailor Venus?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, she is actually our allie. My partner Artemis found her fairly quickly. You were harder to locate since you were on the other side of the city from where the typical readings were giving off," she explained.

"Okay…" It seemed plausible that it could actually be true now, considering Sailor Venus was a real figure in the community. "So I am to be like Sailor Venus now?"

"Exactly!" Luna jumped into the air, twirled around, and out of thin air came a beautiful pink compact. Circular in shape, it was adorned with gold star shape on the front and it twinkled brightly in the dim light of the room. Usagi was hesitant to approach the cat and the compact, but slowly inched her way to the bed from her position on the floor on her hands and knees. Her hands grasped the compact with great trepidation, unsure of what this trinket held. When her fingers came into contact with the cool metal, a surge of power flowed through her body. It was as if an ocean of feeling coursed through her veins. It felt right and familiar.

"L-una…" She trailed off, feeling her heartbeat with fear and excitement. "I feel as if this is something I've done before."

"As I hoped you would feel that," Luna nodded and encouraged her to feel the rush. "When the time comes, you will shout _Moon Prism Power Make-up!_ And you will transform. You are Sailor Moon, the Leader of the Sailor Senshi. Sworn protector of the Moon Princess."

Usagi slowly lifted the brooch to her uniform and pinned it to the bow. It felt heavy against the thin, cotton material. Her eyes turned back to the cat, unsure if she was in a dream or if this was reality.

"How will I know when I need to transform?"

"I will tell you or your brooch will go off. Most of the time, you will know before either of those happen. I will warn you, it is going to be extremely hard for you at the beginning, but when we find the other Sailor Senshi, it will be a bit easier."

She could only nod at the cat, still shocked and confused. Luna seemed to understand as her yellow eyes softened and she let Usagi do the things she needed to do. Usagi stood slowly, and turned her back to the cat and walked back to her desk. The essay was almost complete, but she could finish it tomorrow after work. Usagi turned off her desk lamp, removed her clothing and hung up the uniform for tomorrow. The brooch glistened in the moonlight that flooded through windows next to the window.

Now donned in her pajamas, buns tied back, Usagi made her way into her small twin bed. Uncertainty surged through her body, which made her toss and turn in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I hope you're right about me, Luna," Usagi spoke outloud to the cat that laid on her window sill next to the fire escape.

September 22nd, 2015

Tuesday

School seemed trivial after the startling news that had found Usagi late last night. She found that it was hard for her to concentrate in class, plagued by thoughts of the Moon Princess and the new role she was to encompass, which caused an uproar from Haruna. Haruna was hell bent on pressing Usagi to her wits end today. The constant reminder of the weight on her chest, literally, did not help the situation at all. All she could do was fiddle with the stupid device. What exactly was a Sailor Senshi? Did I fight like Sailor Venus? When would I get to meet her? There were so many questions left unanswered, but she didn't have a chance to ask Luna in the morning since she had woken up late again. Masaru had been awake when she flew out of her room, Luna in tow. He grumbled at her, telling her that she had been too loud the night prior.

"Keep it down at night, some of us have important things to do," Usagi almost scoffed out loud, but had kept the noise strained in the back of her throat. He had glared at Luna, but didn't utter a word about her.

The Crown Arcade was quiet today, which was unusual. Afternoons were typically bustling with kids frantically trying to spend their chore money on all the arcade games before they had to return home. It was just Usagi and Motoki in the store today. He was presumably working on paperwork in the office, so it was just Usagi at the counter. She wiped the speckled linoleum countertop of the bar aimlessly with a white, wet rag. Her face was reflected back to her in response. Her sad blue eyes stared back at her. The rag wiped over the spot again, trying to erase the pain the she saw mirrored back to her. This motion continued for quite some time, causing her to ignore the jingle of the sliding door opening.

"I'm pretty sure that counter is as clean as it's going to get," drawled a deep voice. Usagi's head snapped up from the counter, her hair flinging backwards. The tear that had threatened to fall from her left eye dropped silently from the momentum of her body jerking. Rag left forgotten, she wiped her cheek abruptly. Azure met sky blue eyes for the second time in 48 hours. The pit in Usagi's stomach flipped. It was the man she had run into yesterday morning, the one who commented on her terrible bread. They gazed at eachother for a few moments, before the raven haired man decided to break the silence.

"I'm looking for Motoki, is he here?" He ignored the motion she had made with her hand to her cheek. Usagi, finally able to move from her frozen stance, nodded silently and walked to the back room to fetch Motoki.

"Hey how can I help- Mamoru! Hey man, how are you?" Motoki strolled out of the back room, wearing his tradition apron and his button up shirt rolled to his sleeves, and rounded outside of the counter to embrace the dark haired assailant. The contrast between the two men was astounding. Motoki had golden blonde hair and bright green eyes, whereas the friend- Usagi took note of his name, Mamoru- had that deep shade of charcoal hair and deep blue eyes. They were close in height, Mamoru standing an inch or two taller than the blonde male. Usagi stood silently, watching the two converse, wringing her hands.

"I stopped by to see you," started Mamoru, taking a seat at the counter on the round red stool. "but I also had to ask you about the chemistry paper we have due next week."

At the sound of school work, Usagi's eyes glazed over. The last thing she wanted to listen to was anything about school, but her curiously couldn't help itself. She continued to eavesdrop on the two gentlemen as they spoke about school and their projects.

"Ah yeah, the killer one. I've just started editing mine," Motoki spoke to his friend, waving his hands around in a wild manner. He was such an animated person, maybe that's why he and Usagi got along so well.

"I've also finished mine too, but I'm curious if we could trade papers? I just need a fresh take on what I'm writing about." His voice was crisp, but deep and it resounded so well. Usagi found herself staring, which Mamoru must have felt, since he turned his head to look at her. A pink flush crept on her face.

"How do you know this one?" He gestured towards Usagi, jerking his left thumb over his shoulder. Motoki grinned.

"That's Usagi! She's an old friend of mine!" He laughed. "Where are my manners? Usagi, this is Mamoru. He's a very old friend of mine as well." He paused again. "Do you guys know each other?"

Usagi interjected before Mamoru could plug his two cents in. "Not really. I was being a total klutz yesterday and ran into him. You know, I was running late again."

Motoki sighed. He understood her predicament. "Speaking of which, you can take off early if you would like. It's so dead in here and you must have a lot of homework to do."

She bit her lip. Which was the lesser of the two demons? Should she beg to stay or should she go home and finish her homework? The tips that resided in her apron weren't much, but she managed to grab a few from the patrons. While in mid thought, her brooch vibrated on her chest.

"Good idea, Motoki! I'd better finish that essay. You know I don't get much free time. Who knows, maybe I'll get done early and have some!" The nervousness in her voice was masked to Motoki, but it did not go unnoticed by Mamoru. He quirked a dark eyebrow at her. That was a cue to scramble out of work, scooping her tips and shoving them in her book bag under the counter. She hung her apron on the rack by the back door and scurried towards the front door.

"Bye Motoki-sama, Mamoru!" She waved and took off running. Luna was waiting outside for her, sweat beading at the cat's eyebrow.

Mamoru turned to Motoki and sighed. That girl had a weird feeling about her but he couldn't place it. He felt sad that he had said those awful things about her yesterday and they way he treated her today, but it was as if the words just fell out of his mouth. They had a mind of their own it seemed. Motoki stared at Mamoru while he was deep in thought.

"Mamoru?" He called to him. Mamoru shook his head, removing him from the trance.

"Yeah? Sorry- my mind is elsewhere today…" He trailed off, gazing at the sliding door that the silvery blonde haired girl stood in only moments ago. His curiosity was peaked for a moment.

"You need to be kind to Usagi-chan… She's… Well, it's not my story to tell, but I need to tell you to be kind!" Motoki scolded Mamoru, pointing a finger at him in an accusatory manner. Mamoru's eyes returned to Motoki's and held his hands up in defense.

"Hey now! Don't accuse me of anything!" He feigned innocence, a small smirk climbing to his face. Motoki knew him so well.

"What I just witnessed was not to your benefit." Motoki laughed in a playful manner.

"Who is she, anyways?"

"Usagi Tskunio, she attends Juuban Municipal High School. She's in grade 1, I think…" Motoki trailed off, eyeballing Mamoru's reaction. He was sadly disappointed since Mamoru's face remained stoic.

Mamoru casually changed the subject, talking about school and such with Motoki, pushing the idea of Usagi to the back of his mind. Motoki, who was in the middle of talking about his girlfriend Reika, noticed Mamoru's hand reach up to rub his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Motoki leaned forward to help his friend. Mamoru was dismissive.

"Yeah, just a migraine. I'm gonna take off before this gets worse…" He stood abruptly and backed away from the counter. "I'll text you later, okay?"

Motoki nodded, unsure of what to comfort Mamoru with saying, and watched his friend stumble out of the sliding door.

Usagi stood in the secluded alleyway with her correspondent, Luna, nervously fingering the brooch. What kind of enemy would be attacking in the early evening?

"Usagi, yell what I told you! _Moon Prism Power Make-up!_ " Usagi attempted a feeble nod, and did as she was told.

" _MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!_ " Her voice came out stronger than she had anticipated.

Usagi's body floated into the air, her hands and legs knowing exactly what to do as the rainbow colored ribbons and lights enveloped her body. It felt warm and comforting. Eventually, her body planted her feet on the ground below her. When she looked down, she saw that she was dressed in a similar outfit to Sailor Venus. Her bodice was white, with a blue fuku and two red ribbons- one was on her chest, the other on her lower back. Usagi felt her forehead where a tiara resided, earrings placed in her ears and a choker upon her neck. She continued to gaze at her new clothing before her thoughts were interrupted by Luna.

"Sailor Moon! Come on, I need you to fight the enemy," Luna took off running down the alleyway. Sailor Moon nodded, determined to get off on the right foot.

"I've researched the enemy, it appears this one came from a person called Beryl. She's sent this one to suck energy from civilians." Luna was leaping in front of her.

When Luna and Sailor Moon made it to their destination, which was a crowded shopping mall, they couldn't believe their eyes. In the center of the mall, was a giant hybrid of animals. It was a putrid green color, with long arms that morphed into tentacles to suck the soul out of the patrons. The Youma couldn't be shorter than 15 feet in height.

Sailor Moon's legs glided in front of the enemy, before she could even comprehend that she was doing it.

"Hey! Puke breath! Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Sailor Moon's words flew out of her mouth, a string of confidence replacing her fear that was once there. The Youma glared down at the young Senshi and laughed. Without speaking a word, since it probably didn't speak the same language as her, an arm came shooting at Sailor Moon. The once confident soldier was no longer. Tentacles grasped her tightly, wrapping her in it's soul sucking system.

"Luna!" Usagi cried, arms crunched beneath the animal. She hadn't even gotten a chance to attack at her first battle, and now she was going to die. What a poor excuse for a Sailor Senshi. Luna was below her body, watching the entire thing unravel. She hadn't planned for it to go this way.

"You need to try to get free!" Luna cried. Usagi panicked and started struggling harder, which only caused her to lose more energy.

A dart of red came from behind the duo, and hit the Youma's arm that held Usagi. It was a dark red rose protruding out of the enemy's body. The monster dropped Usagi from its clutches. Her body hit the ground unceremoniously. Usagi, groggy from the lack of energy and the pain of being dropped from so high up, glanced up to her rescuer.

A man stood in what appeared to be a tuxedo with a black and red cape just behind Luna and Sailor Moon. He looked so familiar, but Usagi couldn't place him. Tall, dark and mysteriously handsome from afar. A blush crept onto her face, thinking about how attractive her savior was. Usagi clutched her head, a dull throbbing pain ebbing away from the force of her falling.

"Thanks- er- Tuxedo guy," Usagi called to him, slightly embarrassed she had fallen so ungracefully. She jumped to her feet in time to dodge out of the way from another attack that had landed where she previously sat. This enemy just didn't give up.

"Sailor Moon, attack now!" cried Luna. She shuffled out of the way, allowing Sailor Moon to take the forefront.

"Yell Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Usagi did as she was told, as she reached for her tiara. She flung it at the enemy with all her might, trying her best to put as much feeling into it, despite feeling exhausted. She stumbled backwards from her strength. The tiara encased the Youma, turning it to a pile of dust. Usagi collapsed to her knees, exhausted.

"We'll meet again, Sailor Moon," The tuxedo guy dashed away, without a look back at her. Usagi was too tired to even look in his direction though she wanted to.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna came running to her side. Yellow eyes examined Usagi's beaten body in disdain. "We need to find the next Sailor Senshi and fast. This is clearly harder than I imagined it to be. Had it not been for that tuxedo man, I was sure we would have lost…" She trailed off, nudging Usagi's arm in response. "Come on, let's go home. You look exhausted."

Usagi's crestfallen smile could have broken hearts. Her first attempt at fighting the enemy, even though it seemed like a simple task, had proven a failed attempt. And now she had to go and work on homework, which was the last thing she wanted to do, besides fight enemies that is.

This is my first chapter of what a very long story I am going to push myself to work on. I can't seem to ever finish a story. Well, I'm holding myself accountable. I am in search of a beta reader for this story. I would also love to hear your thoughts on this chapter… It was hard for me to write since it has to set up everything. Thanks for reading!

-CandyMoon


End file.
